Neglecting your special someone
by popika5554
Summary: well reader, you've been neglecting your dear boyfriend, Russia's, needs and he's getting fed up. just how far is he willing to go to get your attention?


You had just gotten home after a stressful day at work. You kicked of your shoes by the door and walked inside. You were stressed, and had been neglecting your boyfriend Ivan for quite sometime now, and you didn't realize it, but he was getting quite frustrated.

You walked into the living room of the house you both shared and noticed that he was no where to be seen. You walked up the stairs to your shared bedroom, and opened the door, which was illuminated by a dim light. You stepped through the door and your eyes widened.

Before you was a bed covered on rose petals, and lightly scented candles on the nightstands. "What the hell?" you questioned.

"Well it's about time my sunflower~" your boyfriend said, as he closed the door, which he was hiding behind, and stepped up to you. He pushed you onto the bed roughly, and climbed on top of you. "You have been neglecting my needs lately, and it is about time I get what I deserve." He kissed you roughly and pinned your hands above your head. He removed his scarf from around his neck and used it to tie your hands to the bed post. He began trailing kisses up and down your neck, smirking when he found your sweet spot.

You held in moans as he attacking that one spot with many nips, licks, and bites until it bled. He quickly lapped up the blood. "You taste quite nice *moy podsolnechnika." He ripped off your shirt and bra exposing your self to him. He gave your left breast an experimental lick, and then turned his head to face you.

"I-Ivan," you panted. "Why are you doing this?"

"It is a punishment," he smiled. "Every night you come home to exhausted to fulfill my needs, it is time for me to take matters into my own hands. I even borrowed some items from the German brothers." He climbed off of you and walked to the drawer of the nightstand, the smile never leaving his face. He opened the drawer and pulled out 2 items. One was a riding crop, and the other was a long whip. Your eyes widened and you let out a small whimper. "Don't worry *konfetka, I promise you will like it." He walked to the foot of the bed and stood there with the whip in hand. He drew back his arm, and slung it forward. You closed your eyes tight, and heard a loud 'CRACK' followed by a sharp pain on your stomach. You gave out a screech of pain, and somehow, pleasure, and threw your head back. You opened your eyes again and looked at the red gash on your stomach. It was bleeding, and the blood pooled into your bellybutton. Your breathing was sallow and ragged as he removed your pants and underwear. He then began to remove his own clothes. He stripped down until he was in nothing but his sunflower print boxers.

He climbed back on top of you with the riding crop in hand, a smirk still dancing on his lips. He slowly ran his fingers through your folds, earning small moans from you. He loved the noises you made. They were music to his ears. "*YA sobirayus' zastavit' tebya vykrikivat' moye imya vsyu noch' naprolet." He purred in your ear.

"*Togda speshite i voz'mi menya," you barley whispered back.

"*Net, poka net . Mne yeshche nuzhno zakonchit' nakazaniye," he replied.

He brought the crop up and smacked it down hard on your outer thigh. You bit your lip and moaned. "That's right, keep making those lovely sounds of yours." He hit you again, and turned you over so you were on your stomach, and raising your ass in the air. He leaned over you and gave your ear a slight nip, and trailed the crop up your legs, and to your butt. He then turned the crop around and placed the handle against your 'wrong hole' gently sliding it in. You gasped and arched your back, making it go deeper inside.

"You like that don't you, you *gryaznoy malen'koy devochki." He thrust the handle in and out of you as you moaned, and gasped beneath him. It hurt, but the pain only added to the pleasure of it all. He grabbed a handful of your hair, and pulled your head back. He started mobbing it faster in and out of you. You were close to cumming, but he pulled it out. You let out a whimper of disappointment. "Don't make those noises, I promise that something much better will fill the other hole soon." He forced your head into the pillow, and took off his boxers, his large member already erect, and leaking precum. He thrusted inside you with all the force he could muster, gripping your hips tightly.

You let out a half shriek, half gasp. It had been months since he last entered you, so you needed some stretching out. "*moy dorogoy, it's been so long since I have been inside you, it feels so good!" Ivan began moving, and thrusting inside of you. You moaned, and moved your hips to meet his thrusts.

"Ivan, please, more!" you begged.

He picked up his pace, and grabbed the riding crop again, bringing it down hard on your ass. You yelled, "Ivan! Again! More!"

He obliged, hitting you again, and again, harder, and harder, until you ass was bruised, and sore, he pounded in and out of you, making you come again and again, until the sun started peeking from the darkness.

Finally, you both stopped, and collapses exhausted onto the bed, Ivan untied you from the bed post and you both drifting off into sleep.

-Extra Ending!-

Natalia opened the door to her brother's new home. She had found his address in her sister's address book. Natalia snuck in and walked quietly to the bed room. She opened the door and shrieked at what she saw. Her brother, naked, with a woman! She pulled out her knife and lepet at the strange woman.

You barely had enough time to move before you new what was happening. A crazy woman with a knife was chasing you around your house! You were still nude, and you were running throughout the different rooms until you had no choice but to run outside. You ran out the door in the chilly morning air, with no clothes on. She was still chasing you and gaining fast. You took a short cut through some guy's yard hoping to avoid being caught. What you failed to realize however, was that it was the yard of a certain Frenchman who happened to be out on his front porch with a camera. He made sure to get plenty of pictures that day.


End file.
